


Lassie come home

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU after 2x10<br/>Lydia and Isaac bond <br/>-----------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lassie come home

The week no one was at school, was the week Isaac decided to sit next to Lydia in the cafeteria.

She usually sat with Jackson, Danny, and her other usual friends, but she wasn’t on Monday.  The day after everything went down with the drowning of Matt and Gerard taking over as the Kanima’s master.

Apparently that was a good enough excuse for Scott, Allison, and even Stiles to not show up at school.

———-

Erica and Boyd had just stopped going altogether; he didn’t really know why he continued to.  Maybe he just got bored during the day and couldn’t take Derek brooding all the time.

———-

He had heard something else too, something about Lydia’s birthday.

She had spiked the punch with wolfs-bane and it made everyone hallucinate and just go crazy.

Sometimes it was good to be an outsider; you didn’t get invited to birthdays where the birthday girl has some sort of vendetta against everyone.

———-

The thing was though; he had noticed her strange behavior.  He just hadn’t really attributed it to anything more than Lydia being Lydia.

He didn’t really know her, maybe she was always a basket-case; and her friends didn’t seem to think anything was wrong with her either. He listened to their conversations sometimes and nothing was ever said about Lydia acting weird; so what did he know?

———-

Seeing her in the cafeteria that day, she just looked so lost; like part of her had been taken away and she couldn’t seem to find it.

She didn’t smile much anymore either and sometimes it was like she wasn’t there at all.

There was a missing piece, a puzzle you could never finish because of that one piece.

———-

So he sat with her, what the hell, he had nothing more to lose anyway.

———-

She didn’t even look up, just continued to munch on a carrot and stare off into space.

When he turned to see where her gaze was he saw it landed on Jackson. Huh…maybe that was the missing puzzle piece.

———-

He called her name once, twice and then started to snap his fingers in front of her face and nothing.

Okay something more drastic had to be done.

He leaned forward right into her personal space, right in front of where she was staring.

It’s like she was looking right through him.

———-

So he did what he had always wanted to do, he kissed her.

Just once, before pulling away to see if there was any change…and nothing?

He started to eat his own lunch when she finally says, “Did you just kiss me?”

———-

One eyebrow raises and he says “maybe.”

“Are you going to tell me why?” she asks.

“I couldn’t get your attention…what’s up with you and Jackson anyway? You two don’t seem so _close_ any more…”

“Oh…umm…no we broke up a while ago, but…he’s just been acting really weird lately.”

He didn’t really know what to say to that, so he just said he was sorry.

“It’s alright, its better this way…we were just hurting each other anyway.”

———-

He can’t really understand why she is being this open with him; why she hasn’t told him to get lost or well anything sarcastic or mean at all.

This is another reason she can’t possibly be herself.

She either would have said something, or she would have gotten up and left by now.

———-

It’s weird, but he has the strangest urge to put his hand on her arm; some sort of comforting gesture.

He thinks it’s her body language, the way she is sort of trying to be invisible to everyone else; she’s not seeking the usual attention that she does; and her face is equally as sad.

But, it’s not sad like she’s hurt; it’s sad like she doesn’t know who she is anymore or when she turned into this small being who just wants to hide in the shadows and not be in the spotlight anymore.

So he does it; more for her reaction than anything else; and it’s odd because right when his hand touches her skin he suddenly feels sad and lonely and like he has nothing; like he has no one.

———-

All she does is look down at his hand on her arm curiously, her head tilting a little to the side; there’s a question there somewhere.

Then, it’s like she’s changed right before his eyes, he sees her smiling; it’s only a slight smile, and it’s more through her eyes, but it’s there.

He doesn’t know what he did, but it appears he took away some of her pain; and she’s just grateful to feel less unhappy for once, so she slides her hand palm up, so when it reaches his hand, she grabs it; she’s making them _hold_ hands.

It feels like a jolt of pain goes through his body at that, like the pain he felt before, but more intense; his face is grimacing and she hasn’t noticed yet.  She gets up with him and they go out the door together and out into the sun.

———-

She wants to twirl, their hands attached, turning around and around and suddenly she’s laughing, the pain has receded for him and he’s laughing too.  Just being two care-free high school students.

Not a werewolf, and not an immune but incredibly beautiful girl; just them…just Isaac and Lydia.

They’re having so much fun, they don’t even notice the time, or that school had been let out a half hour ago.

———-

“So”, she asks, “where are you staying now?”

“Oh well…you know wherever I can find a spot; a friend’s house, maybe even a bench if I get lucky…”

She looks at him aghast “a bench? No…no way, you are coming home with me, and that’s that.”

He can’t really argue with her; since it would mean warmth, food, shower, a clean bed; and here she was, Lydia Martin, his dream girl, actually asking him over her house, to stay the night.

———-

When they get to her house, she says, “My parents will be gone all week, so you can actually stay the whole week if you want.”

He can barely say “sure”, before she steamrolls over him. Telling him where everything is, where the bathroom was, where her room was, how her bed was a king so they should both be able to sleep in it comfortably (at this point Isaac’s mind may have wandered into dirty thought territory).

He followed her around the house and he could hear this jingling little bell and “Prada…come here Prada, we have a guest!”

Lydia seemed so excited to have him stay over; if he didn’t know better he’d say it was an act. But he had felt it, felt like she just needed someone.  So maybe she _was_ excited for him to stay.

———-

“Isaac, this is my dog Prada…Prada meet Isaac”.  Isaac did a head tilt and then sort of tried to pet her; Prada practically jumped into his arms.

“Oh my god, she never does that!” Lydia says, and she’s laughing. “I guess she really likes you.”

He looks down at the little long-haired dog, huge bat ears, a snout sticking out and four little legs, and it’s the cutest thing he’s seen in a while; he would be content just to sit and hold this little dog forever.

She led him to the couch, and he sat down with Prada; “so what do you want to do Isaac?”

“I dunno, this is nice though…maybe watch a movie, put on some popcorn?”

“Sounds good” she says, and gets _Independence Day_ out to watch.

When the movie is ready, so is the popcorn which she takes out and shakes into a large bowl; sprinkling it with salt.

———-

They didn’t really watch the movie, too busy playing with Prada. He kept being amazed that this dog actually liked him.

Since he had been turned, it seemed every animal within a so-many mile radius would growl at him, bare their teeth; he knew they didn’t want him around because he could feel their anger at him being in their territory.

So, this little dog continued to surprise him; as did Lydia herself.

———-

Ever since he had seemingly taken some of her emotional pain away, she was just happier, more carefree; and it had to be because of his effect on her.  There was no other explanation for her one-eighty change.

The other weird part was her kindness to him.  Hypothetically, if he had returned her a bit back to normal, she should have just gone back to being either bitchy or indifferent to him.

But instead, it seemed she actually liked his company, and her offer for him to stay with her was unreal.

Maybe she felt it too; felt that little bit of returning to being herself and concluded it was because of him.  Not necessarily like he had that power, but the mere thought being enough to be nice to him.

———-

What Isaac didn’t know, was that only part of what he thought was actually true.

She _did_ feel more like herself around him and that _did_ make her attitude towards him a bit different.

But it was also because she was so very _alone_.  She didn’t seem to have anyone she could trust anymore, not even Jackson.

Ever since learning the truth from Peter, she had felt even more out of place than ever.

———-

The people she thought were her friends were not what they seemed.

They had deliberately kept important information from her; information that involved her physical safety, she’s the _one_ who had gotten bitten by an Alpha and survived after-all.

How sad was it that her own friends couldn’t tell she was suffering after that ordeal?  How unbelievably ridiculous was it, that the only one she could _trust_ was someone who had bitten her, and used her for his own means?

———-

She hadn’t seen Peter since that night; he had told her _everything_.

Then he left her alone, just like he said he would. No more nightmares, no more hallucinations; she could finally get back to being herself.

———-

But, she soon discovered, it didn’t matter that he wasn’t around anymore; she still felt broken and confused.

———-

For the first time in a while with Isaac here though, she felt a little better; maybe things would be okay again.

That thought was the only thing keeping her head above water, the only way she could even get up in the morning.

———-

She knew nothing about Isaac being a werewolf; Peter had not known about Derek’s “pack” as of yet, in order to tell her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the week went by, she continued to feel better with him around.

They went to school together, they ate lunch together, they hung out together; they were just _together_ most of the time.

———-

At night when they fell asleep, Isaac would always wake up in the middle of the night to find himself sleeping right behind her. One arm slung around her waist, and one leg over her own; spooning or whatever they called it.

They would wake up that way too, and she never seemed to mind; so when it inevitably happened every night, he just stayed like that, all curled around her.

———-

Maybe being around her so much was making her feel better.

He noticed that little by little that week, she started to smile more, talk more, and socialize with others again.

He was slowly healing her and it was the most amazing feeling.

———-

They went out to dinner one night and when they were leaving he heard the smallest of sounds.

It was a dog whimpering and he immediately took off in that direction; leaving Lydia to stand there in confusion.

———-

Behind a garbage dumpster he found the smallest excuse for a dog he’d ever seen.

Curly-white hair, that was matted and dingy, and eyes that looked so very afraid.

He reached for her, he could tell it was a female, and brought her into his arms.

She seemed to relax almost instantaneously and her whimpering stopped.

———-

They took her back to Lydia’s house and gave her a bath. Getting all the mats out of her hair, cleaning up the tears that had gathered around her eyes, and washed her coat until she was actually white again; all the dirt going down the drain, along with the sadness, for she knew she had finally found _her_ person.

———-

It had been love at first sight for both Isaac and now _his_ dog.

Lydia couldn’t help but notice how much brighter his eyes became; how much wider he smiled.

He loved that dog already and it hadn’t even been an hour yet.

———-

Isaac knew something had been wrong with her, the exact same way he had known about Lydia.

Loneliness, sadness, fear, and above all sickness radiated off of her body; the strangest thing he had ever smelled, too.

Could he heal her, like he had Lydia? Or were physical ailments out of the scope of these new found powers?

———-

The next night he went to the one person he could ask, and _hoped_ Derek knew the answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaac told Derek about the dog he found; this little white curly-haired thing.

Derek had laughed, “So, she looks like you?”

Isaac chuckled, “Yeah, I guess so”.

His face grew somber remembering the poor thing in pain. “Can _we_ do anything, to heal her altogether, to take away the cancer?”

He doesn’t know how he knows its cancer; he just does.

Suddenly serious, Derek nodded and told him if he _really_ wants to he can; it’s something that he has to really _believe_ he can do, with his whole being. It will be agonizing pain for a while, taking it all onto himself before taking away the cancer itself.  All the effects, all the physical damage of the dog’s body had to be healed first. It would take a week at the least.

———-

Isaac went out to run in wolf form that night; knowing what he was going to do and preparing for an onslaught of pain he’d never experienced before.

He was going to end her pain and suffering, he _had_ to; without that little dog to remind him of his humanity, to remind him that he _could_ do good; he may have left Beacon Hills and never came back.

That dog was his life saver, and he’d be damned if he didn’t try to save its life.

———-

The next week was full of pain, anguish, and exhaustion as he took on the dogs pain; he made it his own, gave himself the cancer that had been plaguing her body.

———-

During this week he stayed with Derek at the old Hale house.

Lydia came over every day to see him; she brought food and would gently clean the sweat from his brow with a cool washcloth.  When he couldn’t take how dirty he felt, she helped him bathe.

Derek just sat or stood back and watched this all play out.  Amazed that Isaac would go through this for a dog; put himself through so much pain for this tiny creature.  It was almost humbling; however he also got a laugh when Lydia came over and mother-henned Isaac to death.

Isaac’s grumbling could be heard throughout the old ruined place; and it was almost like Derek had a family again.

———-

It had been painful to watch, but he had taken all the cancer away from his canine friend; and by the end of that week Isaac’s body had almost healed itself altogether.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple weeks later…

Prada and Isaac’s still unnamed dog played in Lydia’s living room.

Lydia asks, “So, did you ever figure out what to name her?”

Isaac laughs and says “I thought about calling her Derek; but that would be too mean, her being a girl and all. Then I thought about maybe something traditional or classic like Lassie.”

“But, I think she’s a _survivor_ , so it’s like the music television gods have already deemed her… _Beyoncé_ …”

Lydia opens her mouth, closes it, opens it again; she _can’t_ let him name his dog _Beyoncé_ …eugh…

———-

Isaac is waiting for her reply patiently, waiting for her approval.

He gives her five more seconds before he starts laughing again and gasps out “I can’t _believe_ you think I’d torture the poor thing like that. Survivor or not, her hips don’t lie so she _has_ to be Shakira; or no that doesn’t sound right either…Angel? Angel-face? How about Angel-baby? It’s like she fell from heaven to save me and she’s all white after-all…”

That’s it she’s going to smack him.

He sees Lydia get up, a determined look on her face and he puts up his hands, “okay, fine, none of those names are good; but you should have seen your face.”

———-

_In the end he names her Hope, because that is what she has given him._

 


End file.
